Rip My Heart Out, Won't You, WeasleyMalfoy?
by osbornharrys
Summary: Name's Scorpius Malfoy. My sister's going out with best mate's cousin while my best mate mopes about it. The girl I like thinks I'm making fun of her, and to top it all off, some Dark Wizard wants revenge on my family. You wanna be me? I thought so.


**PROLOGUE...**

"Name's Fred, Fred Weasley," the redhead in the compartment said.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the blonde said, offering his hand.

Fred eyed him curiously, and then shrugged, shaking hands.

"Mind if I share a compartment?" Scorpius asked.

Fred nodded, shrugging.

The blonde boy walked in dragging his trunk, then slumped onto a seat. "Dammit, these trunks are so _bloody _heavy,"

"Well, you _are _quite scrawny," Fred said, smirking.

"And what are you?" Scorpius shot back.

The boys grinned at each other.

"Looks like not all Malfoys are humourless sods," the redhead said, grinning.

"And it turns out not all Weasleys are poor scum," the blonde said, smirking back.

"Hmmm... looks like the world is going to end!" a mocking voice said from the door.

"Malfoy?" Scorpius and the girl chorused, sneering at each other.

"Siren hair and Bonsai, 16 inches," the girl said, looking at Scorpius questioningly.

"Willow and Dragon Heartstring, 15 inches,"

"Scorp!" the girl yelled, her face breaking into a smug grin, tackling him with a hug.

"Ori!" said boy said, grinning, then hugging back.

"Fred, Orione Malfoy, my sister,"

"_Don't call me Orione!" _the girl hissed. "Name's Orione Malfoy, call me Ori, but if you call me Orione, I will hex you into a spot of dirt on that chair. I went to Beauxbatons Academy, but since I'm now Hogwarts Age, my parents decided to transfer me to 'Ogwart's," Orione said, adding a French accent at the end of her sentence to prove her point.

"I'm Fred, and you can call me anything you want," Fred said, winking at her.

"_Oppugno!" _

Scorpius' trunk started attacking Fred, and Fred was running out of the compartment yelling 'HELP!'

The younger Malfoy grinned. "'Ow 've you been?"

"Cut the accent,"

"No way in hell, Hype,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine."

A moment of silence...

"Hey, Ori, will my stuff be alright?"

Blaise flicked her wand, a look of intense concentration in her eyes, then the trunk flew back into the carriage.

Fred walked back into the compartment. "Ori!"

"Fred!" Orione mocked, grinning.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Three chocolate frogs, please," Ori said, handing the money to the trolley lady. "Keep the change,"

"You first, Fred," the younger Malfoy said, tossing him a Chocolate Frog.

Fred popped the Frog in his mouth, than looked at the card, grinning.

_George Gideon Weasley_

_Gryffindor_

_April 1 1978- Still Living_

_George Weasley is one of the seven children of Molly and Arthur Weasley, twin of (deceased) Fred Weasley, and co-founder of nationwide known prank shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It is common knowledge that George was a member of the D.A., and is one of the defeaters of classified dangerous Death Eater Yaxley. George is currently married to Angelina Johnson, and has two kids, Fred Weasley (II), who is currently attending Hogwarts, and Roxanne Weasley, who is not yet at the Hogwarts age, but is most likely to attend there as well. George was a Beater in his Hogwarts days, and proceeded to play for the Wimbourne Wasps for a year, earning them the first place in the league._

"Awesome! It's my dad!" Fred said, grinning.

"My turn." Ori said, eating the frog, and reading the card.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Slytherin_

"Merlin's beard!" Ori yelled.

Her eyes scanned the card.

_Draco Malfoy is the son of known Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and is father to two children, Scorpius and Orione Malfoy, who are currently attending Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco is known for the events that happened about a year before the Second Wizarding War, which includes being an eyewitness to the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the incidents with the Vanishing Cabinet. He is recognized for turning against the Death Eaters to save his girlfriend and now wife, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. It is known fact that Draco played Seeker for his House team while at Hogwarts._

"What?" the boys chorused.

"It's dad!" Ori said, brandishing her card.

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants is he on a card?"

"Read it, you moron."

Fred looked utterly shocked at the card.

"Your turn, Scorp," Fred said in anticipation.

Scorpius opened his Chocolate Frog, ate it, and looked at the card.

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy_

_Slytherin_

_Narcissa Malfoy is the wife of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, sister to Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, and mother to Draco Malfoy. She was a Death Eater, but lied to Voldemort to save Harry Potter. Her intentions, however also include making sure of the safety of her son, Draco. _

"Hey Ori! It's Grandma!" Scorp said, grinning.

"Cool! Aunt Cissy got a card!" Fred said. "She visited my dad after the war, bought some stuff from the store, she's kinda fun,"

The Malfoy siblings grinned.

"Remember the time she turned dad's room into a swamp?" Scorpius said, laughing.

"Wait, she did that? I thought she was joking!" Fred said, laughing as well.

"Oh! I remember the time she gave Scorp a cake, with Weasley Wild-fire Whizbangs in it! Then they exploded in his face when he was about to eat it!" Ori said, doubling up in laughter.

Fred laughed with her, but Scorpius scowled.

The train stopped at that moment.

* * *

"Weasley, Fred!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were gasps as Fred walked to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Orione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gasps and shocked cries went through the hall, but the hat opened its mouth again.

"Joking! SLYTHERIN!"

Ori laughed at the shocked faces, and went to sit down beside Fred.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Well, nothing unusual about that.

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

More shocked gasps.

"Weasley, Louis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Dominique,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Molly,"

"RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
